


I Love You Too

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: After returning to life, Shiro addresses Keith first.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartsFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/gifts).



Sunlight glimmered against Shiro’s white hair and reflected off his handsome face as he lay, eyes closed, in Keith’s arms. Keith traced his jaw line then pulled his hand back as Shiro’s eyes fluttered open. No one had caught Keith in the act, and Shiro must have just taken the gentle caress for the wind. 

“Rest,” Keith urged kindly, echoing Allura from earlier. 

The others dispersed into smaller groups, each assigned with a task. The Lions needed tending to; and with the Castle no longer as their homebase, they needed to ensure the vicinity was safe for their stay on this planet, however long that would be until they could take flight again. Others prepared for a food hunt, led by Coran, which Keith was grateful he was not part of. 

Keith’s task was to look after Shiro. His mother helped him move Shiro to the Black Lion, their lion. As Krolia busied herself with setting a makeshift cot for Shiro to sleep on, Keith continued to cradle Shiro in his arms, delighting in feeling his warmth so close, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, and stroking Shiro’s left hand for comfort. It wasn’t so long ago that Keith had learned Shiro had died, but Shiro was here again, back with the people who love him most. 

Keith refused to let him go. 

And perhaps for that very reason, no one minded that Keith stayed behind with Shiro while they focused on other tasks. 

After checking in with her son, Krolia too left, and Keith fell into reverie, recalling the harrowing battle that had recently transpired. In that time he had not realized Shiro had opened his eyes and was watching Keith with the fondest smile. 

“I remember,” Shiro sighed softly.

“Hmm?”

“When we were locked in battle,” Shiro said. “When I was…when I was him, looking down at you, so close to killing you, _hurting_ you…I remember the words you said to me.” 

Keith grew still. Oh. Those words. Feeling his face burn with heat, he glanced away, hoping he wouldn’t have to dwell on the matter further with his friend. Bearing his heart as he had, inches from certain death…

“Had you not spoken the words, I wouldn’t have snapped out of it,” Shiro continued. 

“You-you’re speaking as though you’re both him and you,” Keith chuckled, hoping to change the subject. 

“We are one and the same,” Shiro said. He shifted in Keith’s arms until he was supporting himself on his elbows. “We are me, and I am Shiro. I was watching through the Black Lion’s eyes, and I was watching you pinned under me.” He chuckled at the slightly confused look Keith gave him. “Like you said, I was still somewhere in there. You just needed to get through to me. Thank you, beautiful.” 

Keith’s mouth fell open, but before he could get another word out, Shiro said, “I love you too,” and captured Keith’s lips with his own.


End file.
